Dark Pit and Zelda
by LoveDarkPit
Summary: When Link and Pit get captured by unknown enemies Dark Pit and Zelda must find them before something bad happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dark invasion

As usual, Skyworld is now at peace again since Pit destroyed Hades and his Underworld Army. But that peace will end. In Skyworld, a large dark cloud covered Palutena's Temple. Lighting came striking down the temple and monsters raining down the dark cloud.

Palutena send Pit to fight the monsters, after Pit destroyed all the monster a figure came out of the shadows. He was a tall man with green skin, bright red hair, and had black armor on him. "Who?" Pit said. "So you're the angel he keeps talking about." The man said. "Why are you attacking Skyworld?!" Pit said. "He told me you live here so I came for you. For your power!" The man said. He throw a fire ball at Pit, causing him to scream in pain. "Tell…Who are you?" Pit said almost becoming knocked out. The man came closer to Pit and said, "I am Ganondorf, King of Darkness." Ganondorf grabbed Pit's shirt and punched him in the faces causing him to be knocked out.

In Hyrule, Link as usual is in the training yard preparing for upcoming battles. While Link was working on his sword skills Zelda came into the training yard telling Link that a dark cloud is approaching Hyrule Castle. Link headed out to Hyrule Field to fight off the monsters. After he defeated the monsters Link heard a voice. "Wow, you have same amount of power as Pitty Pat. Guess he was right after all, you are perfect for the plan, Pointy Hat." The voice said. "What plan? Who are you?" Link said dodging the voices lightning bolts. "Don't know what I look like and he wants to know my name? So impatient. Fine I'll tell you, I'm Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Hades said. Hades charged up a lightning bolt and strike it down at Link causing him to be knocked out.

In Skyworld after the monsters have left, Palutena came out of her temple to search for Pit but he wasn't in sight. "Don't tell that theses monsters were after Pit?" Palutena said. In order to save Pit from Ganondorf's forces she needs to rely on the one person that can save Pit, Dark Pit.

In Hyrule, Zelda came to Hyrule field to see Link is ok but no were in sight. Now, Zelda must take her nurse maid Impa with her to find Link.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting in the Land Below

In Skyworld, Palutena called in Dark Pit, as usual Dark Pit always thinks that Pit screwed up at something because he always thinks he's annoying and cheerful. "Alright, what did Pit do this time?" Dark Pit asked when he walked into the temple. "Nothing, there were dark clouds cover Skyworld and monsters were raining down from the clouds, I've never seen these types of monsters before, so I sent Pit out to destroy them but when he defeated all of them he was gone." Palutena said. "So you didn't see any one lead these monsters?" Dark Pit asked. "Well… I did see someone, he was wearing a black armor" Palutena said. "Pittoo-""DON'T CALL ME THAT FREACKEN NAME! And I know what I'm doing, I'm going down to the surface and find this guy." Dark Pit said. Palutena activated the Power of Flight and Dark Pit headed to the surface.

When Dark Pit landed he saw two women passing by. One, had blond hair and was wearing a pink warrior dress. The other, had gray hair, had a ninja outfit on with an eye on the front, and carried a giant sword. Dark Pit walked up to the two women and said," Hey, have you seen a kid around my age, looks like me but wears white clothing, and have white wings on his back?" The one with the pink dress said," No. But have you seen a boy with blond hair, wears green clothing, and wears a green pointy hat?" Dark Pit said," No, what happen to him?" "He was in the training yard at the castle when I told him that a dark cloud came to the surface and monsters were raining down, so he headed out to destroy the monsters and when he was done he was gone." The one in the Pink dress said. "You too? Because my friend was fight monsters that were falling from a dark cloud!" Dark Pit said. "How about this, we both find our two friends together and stop those crazy creeps from attacking our world." The one in the ninja outfit said. Dark Pit said, "Sounds like a plan, I'm Dark Pit my friends doppelganger, Pit is my lighter half of me." The one in the pink dress said, "I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and this is my Nursemaid, Impa, Link is our Hero of Hyrule."

So, Dark Pit, Zelda, and Impa began their journey in search for Pit and Link and stop the mysterious invaders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two Unlikely Hero's Meet

After the battle in Hyrule Field, Link awake in a small cell with his arms tied around his waist, when he looked around he saw a boy with wings on his back and he also had his arms tied around his waist. Link didn't bother to wake him up because he looks badly injure, but the boy began to wake up. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "Who are you?" Link asked. "I asked you first." The boy said. "I'm Link. Yours?" He said. "I'm Pit, servant of the Goddess Palutena. I was fighting against monsters to defend my home and Palutena when a man name 'Ganondorf' was leading the army and knocked me out." He said. "Wait, Ganondorf attack your home world? That snake!" Link said. Pit asked, "Who's he?" "He is the King of Darkness attempted to invade the Sacred Realm of the Triforce and take over the world.

Before time existed three goddesses came to Earth. Din the Goddess of Power, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul produced all life-forms who would uphold the law. The three goddesses made their departure and left a sacred triangle on earth. The seven sages created the sacred realm from the evil ones, which means if someone with a heart fill with good made a wish could lead Hyrule with peace but if someone with an evil mind made a wish it could lead Hyrule with darkness. The only way if someone made a wish from the Triforce they must have power, wisdom, and courage. But if they don't have it, the Triforce will be split by power, wisdom, and courage by the three goddess choices. Din chose Ganondorf for the Triforce of Power, Nayru chose the Princess of Hyrule Zelda to have the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage belongs to me." Link explain.

"Wow that was a lot of explaining. So how did you get hear?" Pit asked. "Zelda told me that monsters were raining down a dark cloud in Hyrule so after I defeated them a voice name 'Hades' led those monsters and knocked me out." Link explain. "Hades, he was revived? Uuuhhh. Wait, what if this 'Ganondorf' and Hades are working together?" Pit wondered. "Wow, you are catching on quick Pitty Pat." Hades said as he and Ganondorf came into the room. Ganondorf raise his hand and dark aura surrounded his hand, then the same aura was on the ropes causing then to become tighter and more painful. Hades and Ganondorf made a little chuckle and Ganondorf said," You two are perfect for our plan to cover the world in darkness!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The White Sorceress

Days have pass since the disappearance of Link and Pit. While Dark Pit and Zelda were walking in the forest, an idea popped into Zelda's head. "Hey, how about we go talk to Lana about this." Zelda said. "Who is 'Lana'?" Zelda explain," She the White Sorceress. In the forest, a sorceress name Cia watch over the balance of the Triforce throughout time and space but she can never interfere. While she was watching over the Triforce, Ganondorf corrupt her heart and pushed her light half of her heart. That light heart was Lana, she help us defeat Cia and Ganondorf now she watches over the Triforce."

As they walked through the forest they saw a temple built on holy ground, a girl with turquoise hair, blue top, and a white-blue skirt. She also had a brown book in her hand. "Zelda! It's so good to see you!" The girl said. "Hey Lana. We need your help." Said Zelda. "You want to know why Ganondorf and Hades captured Pit and Link", said Lana. Then both Zelda and Dark Pit said," Oh for the love of god!" "Why does Ganondorf and Hades want Link and Pit", asked Zelda. "I don't know. Hey remember we traveled to different Eras of time to find allies? Maybe we can ask for their help again", said Lana. "This time all find more allies."

That's a great idea, Said Dark Pit in a dark voice. "Maybe I can convince the gods and their commanders to help us. Zelda said, "It settle, let's find us some allies." "It will go like this, me and Impa will find new allies while you and Dark Pit go find the original allies", said Lana


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Goddess Sword

Dark Pit and Zelda entered one of Lana's portals and landed on a land that is way up in the clouds and in front of them looked like a tall statue of a goddess. "So what is this place anyway", asked Dark Pit.

"This is Skyloft. When Din, Nayru, and Farore departed they left the Triforce with a goddess name Hylia. During the time when Hylia was guarding the Triforce, a Demon name Demise want the Triforce so he sent his demons to attack the Humans. So Hylia gathered all of the humans in one area and sent them Skyward far beyond the clouds. After Hylia sealed Demise she died and been reincarnated into the first Hyrulian Royal Family. Demise was soon later revived and was defeated by Hylia's chosen Hero, but when Demise was defeated he said he will be reincarnated and the curse will never end, his reincarnation was Ganondorf", Zelda explain. "So why are we here anyway and what are we looking for", asked Dark Pit. Zelda said, "We are here to find the sword spirit Fi. Hylia left a sword in Skyloft for her chosen hero to defeat Demise, Fi was the sword spirit for the sword and she told the chosen hero to upgrade its blade. Its first form was the Goddess Sword but after the chosen hero used the sacred flames the blade was transform into the Master Sword otherwise known as the Blade of Evils Bane, Hyrules Strongest Weapon."

The two of them went inside the Goddess statue and found a small Temple. When they entered a blue light shine in front of them, the light disappeared and showed a blue figure floating in front of them. " Princess of the Hyrulian family and reincarnation of Hylia I have been waiting for you, and the Dark Angel of the Light Angel Fi was the name I was given to my creator," Fi said. "Fi, please help us. Hyrule is in danger again and our chosen hero has been taken. Please help us," said Zelda. With a strong spirited voice Fi said," I will, it is in my data by my creator to protect this land." When the three of them left the temple a loud rumble shooked Skyloft and then a tall figure stood in front of them. He had silver hair, silver outfit, silver skin, a purple diamond under his left eye, and had a red short cap on him with yellow diamonds on the cape. The figure said, "Found you! Your beautiful golden locks cannot hide from the darkness!" With a shock Zelda said," Oh my god, tis Ghirahim!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Demon Lord

"Who's he", Dark Pit asked. "He is the sword spirit of Demise's sword", Zelda screamed as Ghirahim walked closer to them. As he came very close to them he said," Who is this boy? Wait, he looks like the boy we just took from the sky. Well he is not worth anything." "Hey, what's that supposed to mean. At least I'm not insulting myself with that ridiculous haircut." "Do I detect a challenge? Because it's been a while since I fought someone, so this fight could probably be a warm up but I must warn you, I won't be going easy on you", he said when he summon his demon blade. Dark Pit then charged towards Ghirahim swinging his blade towards is lower part of his body but Ghirahim started moving towards the left cutting Dark Pit's arm with his blade. Blood all over his right arm Dark Pit started hitting Ghirahim with his blades as fast as he can but Ghirahim kept blocking his attacks with his blade until Dark Pit hit Ghirahim's stomach and the both of them drop their blades. Blood all over his stomach Ghirahim said, "Maybe I was wrong about you, you are strong but this fight does not prove anything. I know this was fun in all but I must go, know this, get in our way and you're dead. He swigged his blade in a circle and disappeared.

"Are you alright", asked Zelda. "Yeah I'm fine. He is just weird." Fi then appeared before us and said," Your majesty, it seems Ganondorf really wants to stop you from a plan to cover the world in darkness, but it does not matter right now. I will stay here and guard this place until you have your fight with Ganondorf, and I will also send to the kingdom of twilight." Fi then summoned a portal which Dark Pit and Zelda walked through.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Disaster in the Realm of Twilight

As Dark Pit and Zelda exit the portal, they entered a world of darkness. Zelda then said," This is the Twilight Realm, were a race called the Twili once Hylians but their hearts covered in darkness live here. The gods of Hyrule sent the Hylians to the twilight realm because of their dark power to obtain the Triforce during a war to control the Sacred Realm. The only way to enter the Twilight Realm is using the Mirror of Twilight guarded by the Sages. The Sages tried to execute Ganondorf at the place where the Mirror of Twilight is but something things happen and the Sages accidently sent Ganondorf to the Realm because the gods of Hyrule ordered them to guard the Mirror which then lead to Ganondorf taking over the Twilight Realm and next Hyrule but Link stopped his plans with the help of the Twilight Princess. But something does not seem right here, the Realm feels a little Darker." As they walked, they heard a scream that said, "ZELDA, IT'S TERRIBLE!" As the sound came closer, the scream turned out to be a small Twili with black and white skin, green marks on her body, and a large helmet with a yellow ponytail on top of her head. She then said," Zelda its- who's the new kid?" "Oh yeah, Dark Pit this is Midna the Twilight Princess. Midna this is Dark Pit and Angel of the gods", Zelda said. She then explain the story to Midna. "Well that's bad but I have more bad news, Zant has taken over my Kingdom again. I tried to stop him but he used dark magic on me and cursed me into this form again you have to help me and I will help you with Ganondorf", Midna said. "Ok", said both Dark Pit and Zelda.

As the three of them entered the Palace of Twilight they come across Twilis who are turn into demons which they were easily defeated. The three of them then entered the throne, there seated a man in a dark robe with green marks on his robe and with a large lizard-face helmet on his head. "Zant it is time for you to leave my kingdom you bitch", Midna said furiously. "You foolish Princesses don't know the true powers of darkness do you. Huh? What is that?" said Zant pointing at Dark Pit. "Remember this, its Dark Pit and all I see outa you is an annoying and desperate ass" "I see, so darkness does not matter to you then I'll show you all the wondrous power of darkness!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Three Lights vs the Darkness

Zant summoned two blades that are attach to his arms and runs towards the three but his attack was block by Zelda summoning a force field. Both Dark Pit and Midna jumped over Zelda's force field, Midna punching Zant in the face with her hair which turn into a fist and Dark Pit shooting light arrows from his silver bow to Zant. Now annoyed, Zant hold his arms out to the side and started spinning his body around in a circle to hit the three, the blades started to hit Zelda, Dark Pit, and Midna causing blood to come out from their arms and legs. Zant now lifting his arms skyward summoned a large dark ball as the final blow and throw it towards the three, Dark Pit weakly summoned a light arrow and shot the dark ball and Zelda healed the wounds for Midna, Dark Pit, and herself. Zant then stood in the middle of the room and said," Well, all three may have a strong resistance to Darkness but remember this no light can save you from the Darkness that is yet to reveal in your adventure." After saying that, Zant disappeared from the throne room.

With peace returning to the realm, Midna said," Thank you for helping me I don't know what Ganondorf is up to but it's nothing good. Anyway, I know you are looking for recruits so I'm sending you two to Death Mountain to find Darunia." Midna then summoned a portal to Death Mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Attack on Death Mountain and Zora's Domain

After exiting through Midna's portal, Dark Pit and Zelda entered the Death Mountain Trail. "So who is this Darunia", asked Dark Pit. "He is the leader of the Gorons and the Sage of Fire. Gorons were born during the age of Hylia to fight Demise's minions, they are rock eating creatures. It said that Din the Goddess of Power gave the Spiritual Stone of Fire, a stone that is the key to enter the sacred realm to the Gorons, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom gave the Spiritual Stone of Water to the Zoras, and Farore the Goddess of Courage gave the Spiritual Stone of Forest to the Kokiri." "To protect the Triforce from the dark ones", said Dark Pit. "Yes. Anyway, Gorons like hot air so they live in Death Mountain because Death Mountain contains a volcano." As the two walked up the mountain, the air suddenly changed to low temperature and the ground was covered in snow. "I thought you said they live in hot temperatures but it's freaken freezing up here," said Dark Pit sarcastically. "Something must be wrong with the Gorons," said Zelda. As the two ran inside, the place was covered in ice. Dark Pit and Zelda both ran to the bottom floor to Darunia's room and found Darunia and Princess Ruto talking about the situation. "The place is covered in ice and we can't stop those two bitches," said Darunia. Then Dark Pit asked Zelda, "Who is she?" "That is Princess Ruto, the Princess of the Zoras who live in Lake Hylia as the Guardians of the Water. Ruto is also the Sage of Water." Both Dark Pit and Zelda entered the room and the two leaders stop talking. "Princess Zelda, I am so glad to see you. Who's the new kid," asked Darunia. "This is Dark Pit he is helping me find Link and his friend. What has happen here?" Ruto said, "It Ganondorf's minions Kotake and Koume, they are burning the Zora people and freezing the Gorons. They wanted the Sage Medallions and I don't know why they want them." "Were are they know?" "Probably at the Spirit Temple where they always hang out", Darunia said sarcatily. "Then what the hell are we ready for let's kill these bitches", Dark Pit said growing tired of the conversation. "Right!"


End file.
